


Love is a bitch

by winterfrostwidow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blackfrost - Freeform, F/M, Love, Unrequited Love, buckynat endgame, the 'too late i found someone better' type of thing, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfrostwidow/pseuds/winterfrostwidow
Summary: Loki has left her all these years, and only now does he come to her to watch her love another man with a metal arm.





	Love is a bitch

Loki has been so desperate to meet her again. It's all he's been planning ever since coming back home. But he's been so occupied with many things that he has forgotten about her.

So when Thor invites him to come along to visit Midgard with him, he cannot turn that chance down to see her again.

And then he arrives to Midgard, greeting his fellow former enemies that call themselves the Avengers, and wonders where the Widow is. He sees some new faces in the Tower. Like the witch, the dark man with wings and an intriguing man with an advanced tool arm. He's quite scruffy looking, tall and well-built. His hair shorter than Loki's but still reaches his shoulders. The man regards Loki with an intimidating stare, clenching his jaw sharply as he crosses his arms.

Loki clenches a fist. Is this man challenging him?

 

And Natasha appears just in time, beautiful as ever. Or even more. His stare melts on her with longing after so many years not seeing her again and the moment she locks eyes with him, she stumbles over her own feet almost falling. But the man with the metal arm catches her and pulls her to his side. His metal hand squeezes around her waist. The fire in Loki simmers incredibly.

Natasha's eyes immediately become moist with incoming tears and she cannot control the conflict on her face, surprised to see the man she loved before her eyes. Bucky tugs her by his side but her stare still glues on Loki.

"L-Loki?" She blinks rapidly.

"Yes, my love." He comes closer. "I have come back for you."

Bucky jerks his head at the title Loki addressed her with, watching in bewilderment as this man steps closer. But he immediately pulls Natasha into his chest to show that she is his, making the demi-god halt in his stride.

Natasha, now annoyed, peels herself from Bucky but cups his cheek. "Calm down, James."

"Who is he?" Bucky snaps with a growl.

Natasha sighs and turns her head back to glance at Loki only to find that he has vanished.

"Someone from the past." She purses her lips, staring back at her partner.

Bucky glares. "Like me?"

She narrows her eyes. "Hey, don't say that. Look I have to talk to the guy." She sighs "We have some unresolved issues-"

"More like unresolved romance." He rolls his eyes.

"James-"

"Look, Natalia, this is between you and him. I got nothing to do with this. Just... whatever the hell is going on with that guy, solve it."

She smiles and rises on her toes to kiss him on the lips deeply, making him groan and dip her back to deepen the kiss. She steps back and gives his cheek one last caress. "I love you."

"I love you more." He says softly, eyes lazily fluttering from being drunk on her kiss.

_______________________

"Loki..." She sighs. She finds him on the roof, brooding as he watches the streets below filled with traffic.

He turns to her sharply, like a knife, and the anger is evident on his face. "I came _back_ for you."

She feels the weight of tears in her eyes only increase as her heart pricks painfully, the old feelings coming back. She's been mourning, for how long now? She scoffs and shakes her head. "You have been gone for six years, Loki." She growls back, a long tear trailing down her flushed cheeks. "What? You thought I'd wait for you?" Her voice shakes. "You left me." Her jaw clenches and he sighs. His own heart hurting. He reaches out to wipe that tear away only for another to escape. 

"I still love you." He says softly, wiping the other tear but she swats his hand away and fixates him with a fierce glare.

"Well I don't. I'm with someone." She says, rather unconvincingly. She's confused, with all these feelings rushing back to her.

Loki sneers. "That man with a tool arm? Are you _sure_ , Natasha? I am far much better."

"He's the only one who understand me...deeply. You were wrong, about me not ever finding someone who understands me better than you. He is the best thing I've ever had." She hardens her voice as those words leave her mouth. If Loki didn't know any better, who wouldn't have heard the slight waver in her voice. She's so confused that what ever leaves her mouth is unconvincing.

Loki's mouth slightly gapes open, his eyes beginning to layer with tears just as hers. "You have no heart, at all. Do you despise me so much to rub that in my face? Knowing that I still love you?"

 

She wipes her tears away with her wrist quickly. "You left me. I will never forgive you, Loki." She huffs and turns her back on him. "Leave. There's nothing here for you. Perhaps you should seek to another realm to play with another woman's heart. Then leave her like you left me." She says bitterly, leaving him broken. 

 

Loki shakes with anger and the most unbearable pain. Tears freely flow down his cheeks. He grits his teeth, closing his eyes. "Die, Agent Romanoff."


End file.
